


Machinations

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clutch of Robotech drabbles, filling in a few bits here and there --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Respite

**Author's Note:**

> For [Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2016](http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/771838.html), Table 05 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zor receives an unexpected way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "black velvet"

The sudden flash -- blinding, agonizing -- seared his eyes the way it scored into his flesh.

The end, then? Of a life unnaturally extended, of the great experiment, of the greater need to atone for his sins, for the apocalypses created by his creations? Or, simply the end of his ability to act?

_Nimuul and his Trimverate will keep me as a puppet ..._

Trapped in his own ravaged body, mind picked bare by their probes. Helpless. Another slave. Now dread compounded the agony.

Then blinding pain abruptly turned to soothing, deepest stillness, and Zor sank into the blackness with open arms.


	2. Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabell regrets his secret, but can't expose it ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "word"

Cabell watched Rem, and felt the familiar pang of guilt.

So much had happened in so short a span of time. A ship -- created by those who received _Zor's_ ship -- come to Tirol's orbit. Who saved Tirol in a clash with the Invid, who had come so very close to razing the planet to dust.

Now refugees from other worlds under the Invid's claw had found them. Worlds that Zor had also seeded with the Flower.

_Perhaps I'll regret my choices even more so, my boy._

_But I cannot dare admit that, not even to you, and not right now ..._


	3. Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Regent will keep his conquests, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "counter"

The Regent stalked through the Hive like the embodiement of a tsunami. His eyes narrowed to liquid black slits; his sensor stalks twitched with fury he made no effort to hide.

But oh, His _anger_ \-- so "primitive", according to Her -- was as nothing compared to Her displeasure at his creations, his Inorganics. The hypocrisy was delightful.

_Let her rant and rail. This is the best way to take -- and hold \-- the planets the Flowers grow on._

_Why throw Troopers away on holding planets against the Zendraedi when I can create endless drones to annihilate them?_

_Our children are for conquest!_


	4. Bogged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Kami, and a humorous side of the liberation of Karbarra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "damp"

"Honestly, Kami, it's awesome and all that you saved all the sprogs --"

Behind his breather, Kami's muzzle twitched in a confused vulpine smile. 

"'Sprogs', Jack?"

"Yeah, sprogs. Kids? Lron and Crysta's son and stuff?"

Distracted by an especially stubborn clump of sekiton ground into Kami's tail fluff, Jack took a bit to finish his sentence. Kami, busily scratching a layer off one ear, didn't bother prompting him. With a flick of his wrist, Jack sent the clinging peat flying and looked for another.

"Anyway, that's awesome -- but did you _really_ have to roll in a mud pit to do it?"


	5. Eden Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is all but lost, the Regiss discovers new hope ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "eagerly"

Years of wandering, scouring abandoned colonies and wretched demi-worlds for _his_ cast-off scraps of gardens to feed Her children and continue her experiments. Years. And now the Regiss found herself at a crossroads --

If there was no sign soon, what to do? Return to Optera? Impossible. Impossible even before He was destroyed by those wretches in league with Tirol. But if not that, then what ...

Her awareness lit up with the findings of Her most distant sensor nebula.

A world, an entire world -- the one that _he_ chose --

She reached out; in an eyeblink, millions of Invid leapt across space.


End file.
